


What We Deserve

by gothbile (orphan_account)



Series: Blue And Green Make Turquoise! [1]
Category: Gorillaz
Genre: Afterglow, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-02
Updated: 2015-08-02
Packaged: 2018-04-12 13:44:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4481450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/gothbile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Murdoc wasn't exactly sappy boyfriend of the year, sometimes late at night, he'd let that emotional wall down and remind 2D just how much he cares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What We Deserve

It was always weird when he got this way.

It normally happened late at night, after a glass or two of rum, and a hard fucking for a few hours.

That was the situation tonight. Murdoc had 2D face down in the pillow for a good two hours and now they were relaxing, the sun starting to show through the black curtains of Murdoc's room. The singer felt his boyfriend's calloused hands rubbing along his bare side, fingers playing over his ribs.

“Do you love me?” He finally asked.

2D turned his head just in the slightest, as if he were glancing at him but his eyes didn't open. “Mm? You know I do..”

“Can you say it for me?”

There was a pause. “I love you.” 2D finally spoke up; He reached back to try and maybe rub his fingers against Murdoc's scalp, but his arm was quickly rejected. Gently being pushed back down to the front of him.

“One more time. For good measure.”

The blue haired man licked over his lips, mind a bit fuzzy from exhaustion. “I love you, Murdoc.”

And there it was. The sigh that showed Murdoc was content with his answers. That hand of his was right back to rubbing against where there was a small dip in his waist. “You were made just for me, ya know. My own blue haired angel. My sweet, sweet songbird.”

2D said nothing as Murdoc uttered these phrases he's heard before right against his ear. He remembered reading something in that journal that Murdoc had published along with the Plastic Beach album- Something about how 'Love is and always will be the answer to our prayers.' He couldn't help but think these words and those drunken drabbles somehow fit together.

“I don't deserve you.” The older man pressed a kiss own against the top notch of 2D's spine, his hand finally halting after finding a comfortable spot wrapped around his middle. “Go to sleep.”

That wasn't really an 'I love you too' but it'll do.

**Author's Note:**

> Murdoc, you soft-serve...


End file.
